This application requests support for an NIMH Career Opportunities in Research Education and Training High School Research Education Grant at the University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedras Campus. The rationale for the program is based on the need to produce highly qualified researchers that can address the problems of Hispanics in mental health and HIV-AIDS (MHA). The proposed COR program for high school (HS COR) students is a logical development of the NIMH Hispanic COR that has been in operation for seven years. The HS COR program aims to motivate and encourage Hispanic high school students to pursue careers in science disciplines related to behavioral research with emphasis on MHA research areas. The specific aims of the program are to: a) provide structured educational experiences to develop and foster scientific reasoning and critical thinking; b) provide intensive early hands-on experiences in biopsychosocial research with Hispanic populations; c) foster strong mentoring and role models in research; d) provide intensive guidance and counseling with an emphasis in the exploration of research careers, and e) enrich the trainee's science and research educational experiences. To accomplish these aims the program includes six components: a) a research practicum and mentorship experience designed for early experiences in research; b) educational activities centered on a weekly research seminar and workshops; c) co-curricular activities designed to interest students in research careers which consist of weekly research seminars, research workshops, lectures, teaching conferences, participation at scientific meetings, etc.; d) academic and career counseling aimed at encouraging and supporting students for entrance into college (e.g., applications, resume writing, training for SATs, etc.); e) summer training experiences focused on critical and scientific thinking and skills; and f) a set of evaluation procedures to assess both the process and outcome of the program.